


My Sunshine

by Serenityyyy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Instant Fic lol, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: "Can you say it one last time? Even if you don't mean it." Never once in her life had Nozomi Toujou imagined that the same place that bore witness to their growing love will be the one who will see the end of it.





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Good day! I present to you something that was inspired from something that I read on the internet a couple of times. It's not much cos I only wrote it in an hour so yeah. Hope you enjoy!

Raindrops fell, soaking a girl who stood in front of a park bench on a Friday night. She hung her head low. Her long violet locks covered half of her face. Her stomach was twisting. Her feet felt numb. Her lips were quivering. Her head was spinning. She was in pain. But no, there were no tears falling from her now void of happiness emerald eyes.

Why, you ask? It was because there was another girl standing in front of her. She was tall. Her posture was excellent. She had beautiful golden tresses. Her eyes were as blue as the skies, as calm as the oceans, as cold as ice. In her hand was an umbrella, protecting herself from the cries of the sky. She stared at the girl with unloving eyes.

“Then, I’ll go now,” she said. Without waiting for a reply, she turned around to leave.

“Wait!” The girl grabbed her sleeve, making her turn back. “Wait.” She let go of her and looked at the ground.

“What is it?” she asked. “We don’t have anything more to talk ab--”

“Before you go, can you say it one last time?” Green eyes met blue ones. “Even if you don't mean it.”

She stared at her in disbelief. “Won't that hurt you more?”

“It won’t. I promise.” The shorter girl took her free hand. “Just for once, I want to hear it from you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I just need you to hold me, please.”

“Okay then.”

She embraced her with her free arm close to her chest. She closed her eyes, placed a kiss on top of her head, and mumbled, “I love you.”

For the final time, the drenched girl felt her warmth. She wrapped her arms around her tightly, savoring her last moments with her. She shut her eyes, and with a deep breath she whispered, “I love you too. I love you so much.”

A second after, the taller girl pulled back. She looked at her with a pang of guilt, but she knew it was better this way. “I’ll get going now,” she said. She turned around and this time, the girl didn’t bother to stop her.

And so, Nozomi Toujou sat back on the bench where they used to spend afternoons together. The bench where they used to enjoy the company of each other while watching the sun set into the horizon. The bench where she said yes. The bench that was the witness of their growing love. She placed her legs on the seat and hugged her knees. She let her tears flow freely from her closed eyes and she cried her heart out. A loud thunder roared. Rain fell heavier. Her whole body was shivering in the cold. Another thunder and all the lights blacked out. It was dark. Even if she opened her eyes, she wouldn’t be able to see a thing. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe.

It was getting so late. She had work early in the next morning. There were so many things that had to be done. She had many people to meet. But none of them mattered to her because she just lost the most important person in her life. She just lost the person who made her smile again. The person who brought colors to her dull world. The person who made her see the beauty of life. The person who made her believe in love. Her best friend. Her love. Her sunshine. Her Elichi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any prompts you want to request? Just write it down on the comments or talk to me on twitter/tumblr @eSerenityyyy lovelots! <3
> 
> (is something wrong with me? I keep imagining Barbie's voice as the narrator and it creeps me out lololololol)


End file.
